particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava)
History Dolgarian Empire: 2140-2424 The Dolgarian Empire oversaw a turmoulous period in Dolgarian history. With a lack of dynastic monarchy, Emperors rose and fell with shocking regularity, and governments tended to be mere personality vehicles for the claimants. This period of instability saw the formation of the great landowning magnates, and aristocracy. 1st Dolgarian Republic 2424-2604 June 2424 saw the downfall of the unstable Imperialist system, with the Free-Peoples Party and Republican Party ceasing power; and promising a new Dolgaria for all. With a programme promising major redistribution of land, power and wealth - the first republic was born into chronic instability. The First Republic officially renamed Dolgaria the 'Independent Federation of Dolgaria', a statement of the utopian dreams of the age. The National Assembly became home to numerous political parties, with Imperialists, Fascists, Republicans and Radicals at each others throats. During this period the great land magnates power was weakened, though through the imperialists and fascistic parties were able to hold back the leftist asperations for land redistribution. Dolgavas Republikas The rise of major leftist parties, the 1st Republic - the Independent Federation collapsed. The 2604 election saw the National Assembly vote for its abolition; replaced with the new legislative body - Siema. The Imperialist and fascistic parties votes collapsed, as a revolutionary spirit erupted. Aristocrats and land magnates power for the first time seemed to be seriously under challenge. The Dolgavas Republikas promised to fulfil the failed and stiffled utopianism that the 1st Republic was born out of. Anarchy, and Confederation: the 'free zone of Dolgaria' With the historically promised problems of chronic instability Dolgava continued to flick between governing systems. By 2800s the Dolgavas Republikas had shown an equal failure for stable government as all models previously. Despite the political weaknesses however industrialisation carried apace, with weak social justice policies. But by 2800s the republikas gave way to the Anarchists and their 'Free Zone'. The Anarchists had captured power in the 2815 revolution (where the Prezident had been murdered). The 'Lirath Spring' took place, where all across the capital province military units, soldiers, naval men and officers joined the anarchists. The 'Anarchist Congress' quickly established the 'free zone' and this lawlessness effectively represented a state of civil war within the deeply divided nation. 2836 saw the Confederation Party, backed by land owners, aristocrats, middle class families defeat the Anarchists - retaking Enkure and ending the 'Anarchist Congress'. The 'Free Zone' was given a Confederation-framework, designed as a compromise to unite all factions. Communist Period 2852-2888 2852 saw the Communist Party take exclusive power. They abolished the Confederation Congress, and established a Socialist Peoples Republic. Civil rights were abolished, industrialisation accelerated apace, and land estates were broken up. Boris Zakas was the dictator-President throughout the entire communist period. The Communist Period ended when the anti-revolutionary coalition finally; after a long guerilla insurgency brought down the communist regime. Boris Zakas was executed for crimes against Dolgaria Dolgaristan 2888-2899 During this period, the anti-revolutionary party - effectively a collection of anti-communists, struggled to maintain any real control over the country. The 'Dolgaribashi' (Presidency) was unable to command legitimacy, and therefore loyalty. Kingdom of Dolgaria 2899-2943 The first Kingdom of Dolgaria was born out of the counterrevolutionary magnates and aristocrats finally capturing power. During this period, the lands broken up during the Zakas period were restored - or compensation issued. The monarchs during this period were: Dec 2899 - Dec 2903 - Edward I Dec 2903 - Dec 2905 - James I Dec 2905 - Dec 2911 - Evelyn I Annabel, Princess of V (Queen) Dec 2911 - Dec 2940 - Evelyn II Grosevner, Princess of Zamokgrad The Kingdom collapsed with the death of Evelyn II, who left no legitimate heirs. Faced with a resurgent communist menace, the social feudalist party took control under Regent Catherine. She rulled as regent, propped up by the major landowners, magnates and industrialists from 2940-2943, when a republic was finally declared (following negotiations with the moderate republican left, centrist liberals and royalists) Dolgavas Parliamentary Republic Jan 2943-3266 Despite being offcially called a 'Republic', for most of the period the country entered into 'personal union' with Hulstria (and so, had an elected representative of the 'Imperator') The Progressive Greens ruled during this period with considerable ability, and for the first time in Dolgarian history - the country was stable, and at relative peace. The personal union with Hulstria's royal house did however motivate a resurgent communist menace, which by 3266 captured power in a general election. The instability which followed reminded Dolgarians of just what their bloody history was like. Itzal Azana Dictatorship 3266-3272 Allegedly heading a 'Peoples Democratic Republic', Itzal Azana ruled as a despot, and dictator. Under his rule, Lirath province (or soviet, as it had been renamed) was renamed after him 'in his honour'. The capital was also renamed after the president (or 'eternal president' as he anointed himself in 3269), Enkure became 'Azanograd'. He fell from power in the summer of 3272, following a massive anti-communist peaceful revolution under the Greens and Anarchist Federation. He fled abroad, and his party- Izqueirda Republicana dissolved itself (being reborn as 'New Left') 2nd Dolgarian Republic 3272 - November 3292 The 2nd Republic was an unstable compromise arrangement between the Greens and New Left; who shared power to prevent Dolgaria being torn apart by civil unrest. The 2nd Republic finally collapsed in the General Elections of 3292, when the 'Whig Party' under Olalla Stephenson broke from New Left, and declared the restoration of the Hulstrian royals (albeit, not personal union, and as Kings rather than Emperors) The Kingdom of Dolgava 3292-present The Kingdom of Dolgava has seen rapid peace and stability with the Whigs retaining government in the general elections of 3292, 3294 and 3297. Under the Whigs, the Hulstrian Emperors younger brother Georg Ludwig was restored to the throne, as head of the von 'Rothringen-Ludwig' Dynasty (cadet branch of the Rothringens of Hulstria) King Georg Ludwig I has so far enjoyed two 'elected representatives', Olalla Stephenson and the Earl Rosebery and has so far had two prime ministers (both Whigs) Olalla Stephenson and Baroness Granville. The 3290s has become known as the 'Whig supremacy' given the Whig Party's grip on power, and influence over the monarchy. The Whigs are a collection of reforming land magnates, aristocrats and radicals - all aiming to implement an economically liberal agenda combined with a socially progressive agenda. Geography To be updated soon. Politics Political Parties Active: Progressive Green Party (78 seats in the Siema as of the 3297 elections) Whigs (72 seats as of the 3297 elections; note that despite this, they remained the governing party in coalition with dissaffected elements of the Greens) Labour Party (0 seats) UK Reform Party (O seats) Constitution Government Foreign Relations Economy To be updated soon. Budget and Taxes Demographics To be updated soon. Culture and Sports To be updated soon.